House of cards
by smilycat
Summary: There world is dying, its people corrupted and filled with hated. Can anyone help them see the era of there ways? Or is it too late for them... (rated M for future fight scenes and cussing)


House of cards

**AN: **this is an idea that I came up with one day. If it's any good I'll continue it. So please tell me if it is any good and if you want to read more! Enjoy the story smilycat out!

**History of the war **

_There were once four kingdoms, each with a king, queen, ace, and joker. All the kingdoms had different beliefs. They got along great but had there fair amount of tiny squabbles along the years. But that all changed when the king of clubs wanted his beliefs to be followed by all. He became crazy and violent, slaughtering all who opposed his beliefs. The other kings heard of what he had done to his own people and the villages. They knew his army was larger and very strong. They made an alliance to try and combined their strengths so they could slay the mad king of clubs. Their plan worked and together they slayed the king, but the king of diamonds found something… he didn't tell the other kings of his discovery and quickly excited the scene with his new found treasure. _

_ After many more generations of kings and queens of the four kingdoms, each with strong beliefs and minds that cannot be changed or persuaded. Their hatred for one another grew, to a point where a war broke out between the four kingdoms. The war lasted for thousands upon thousands of years and still rages on to this day. The strong greed and beliefs of the kings has soured the lands and made them barren. They are destroying this world with their sour hated for one another. Their bitter greed tainting the air, words of hate so cruel and sharp that they cut like knives into ones heart. _

**Prologue**

_But our story starts nineteen years ago to this day. On this day nineteen years ago a boy was born in the village of dark meadow. This child had a special mutation of his left eye. Instead of the normal round pupil it was the spade symbol. The mother of the special boy found this mutation a unique curse. For this means the child is destined to be the ace of spades. So she hid the child for fear of him being taken away from her._

_Alas luck wasn't on her side because news of the boy reached the ears of the king and he took immediate action. He sent a small squadron of soldiers to search the village and find the boy. Once the boy was found he was taken to the king for evaluation and training. "This is the boy?" he asked sitting up in his throne. "Yes my lord this is the special child." The soldier said handing him the boy. Grunting the king takes the baby into his arms. "He is quite strong and brave for his age yes?" the king states as the baby grabs one of his fingers and giggles. The king smiles and calls for one of his trusted nurse maids. "Yes my lord?" she asks bowing. "Take this child and raise him well. He is the next Ace of spades. I know you will not disappoint me Alice." He says getting up and handing her the child. "Yes my lord I shall teach him all he needs to know." Alice says taking the child into her arms. _

**5 years later**

"Zackary! Get down from there please!" Alice yells, staring up at the boy high up in a tree. "But Alice! I'll be fine I've done this before!" Zac states looking down at her smiling. She sighs heavily and looks up at the child. "Zackary please get down from there you may hurt yourself!" she calls stepping closer to the tree. He nods dejectedly and climbs down. She smiles and pats his head ruffling his hair. "Thank you now go off and play you will have your next lesson this evening." Alice says smiling warmly. "Ok!" he calls running off toward the stables. "Don't go annoying the horses now!" she calls after him turning away.

Zac runs into the stables looking for his favorite horse Mist fire. "Misty!" he calls walking along the stalls. "Oi you there boy you looking for that Mist fire horse?" a stable hand calls. Zac turns and nods slowly. "Well ye are out of luck boy. That horse was sold to a young soldier by the name of Gabriel I believe." He states scratching the back of his neck. "Thank you for telling me sir." Zac says sadly. He shakes his head and walks farther down the stable. A high pitched whinny catches his attention. He carefully walks to the stall and sees a pure black young stallion. "Hello there you're pretty! Would you like to play with me?" Zac asks standing on the tip of his toes. The horse whinny's again and steps closer. He smiles and grabs a bridle. He opens the stall door and carefully slips the bridle on the horse. "HEY BOY GET AWAY FROM THAT MONSTER!" someone yells. The horse rears up causing Zac to stumble and fall down. "What this horse wasn't hurting me!" Zac states getting up then grabbing the reins and comforting the stallion. The stable hand stares as Alice and the king soon rush in. "What's all this yelling about?" the king asks in an annoyed huff. Alice soon reaches the small forming crowd. "Z-Zackary step away from that horse now!" she says panicked. A look of confusion appears on Zac's face. "Why he's not hurting me." He says stepping closer to the horse. "That horse lets no one touch or ride him. Let the boy try he seems to have already bridled the horse." The king says a glint of interest in his eyes. Zac nods and leads the horse. He saddles the horse and quickly mounts him. He smiles and carefully rides the horse out if the stables and into the court yard. "Zackary would you like this horse to be yours?" the king asks smiling. Zac pulls the horse to a complete stop and smiles. "I would love that my lord!" he says happily. "Then it is done. You shall also take care of him." The king says smiling wider. "I understand my lord." Zac says nodding. "What's his name Zackary?" Alice asks. "Chess" Zac says smiling.

**14 years later**

"Zackary get up please it's time for your coronation ceremony!" someone yells knocking loudly on his door. Grumbling a very rumpled teen rolls out of bed. He yawns and shuffles over to his dresser. Grabbing his clothes he quickly changes and fixes his hair. Checking in the mirror Zac sees a tall boy with silver hair long enough to cover his right eye and ears. His left eyes with the spade symbol pupil. His attire was of a navy blue waist coat with red trimming. Navy blue trousers and black riding boots. He smiles and walks out of his room shutting the door behind him. 'Today is the day' he thinks nervously.

"Zackary, will you honor and accept the burdens of being the Ace of spades? Will you uphold and honor the code at any cost even if that cost is your life?" the king asks standing tall. "I accept the burdens and will uphold the code till my life ends." Zac states kneeling. "Then you shall now be known as the Ace of spades." The king states smiling. Smiling Zac stands and quickly bowing. The king clears his throat wiping away his smile and replaces it with a stern yet soft look. "Your first order of business is to go to the village of oak wood and give this letter to captain Gabriel." He says handing Zac the letter. Zac nods and starts to head for the door but is stopped by Alice. "Take this it's a gift from me." Alice says handing Zac hat. He takes the hat and study's it. It's a navy blue top hat with an ace of spades card stitched into it. He smiles putting on the hat and hugs Alice tightly. "Thank you Alice." He said smiling. She nods and waves goodbye as he walks towards the door. Once out of the castle Zac quickly heads to the stables and saddles up his horse Chess then starts on his way to oak wood.

**AN: **I hope it was ok! Please comment or review to tell me what you think and if you want this story to continue.


End file.
